1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to semiconductor devices.
Conventionally, a so-called barrier metal or a high-melting point metal has been used in a source contact portion of a MOSFET (Metal Oxide Semiconductor Field Effect Transistor) and in an emitter contact portion of an IGBT (Insulated Gate Bipolar Transistor) (See Patent Documents 1 to 3, for example).
2. Related Art